A Costume for Misaki
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: It's halloween and Misaki tries to escape Usagi-san's pent house, and with good reason, but he doesn't even make it out the door.


Author's Note: I know, I know, Halloween is very far off, but I was looking at my friend's fan art and one of her pictures inspired me, so please enjoy and review.

Misaki peeked out of his door and furtively scanned the hallway, once he was convinced that the coast was clear he began to tip-toe his way from his room to the stairs where he made it unharmed, so far so good, he thought to himself as he went down the stairs. The reason for such stealth was because it was Halloween and he still hadn't recovered from the previous year when Usagi-san had dressed him up like a teddy bear and made him hand out all of the candy, albeit the bear outfit had not been scandalous in any sense, but it was when Usagi-san had forced him into and out of the suit that had scarred him, so that year he was going to Senpia's in order to not get caught by the great and frightening Lord Usami Akihiko.

The door was within reach, Misaki had only to take two more steps and then reach out and then he would be free! One step left to go, now only to open the door and-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Misaki went pale and turned around to see Usagi-san standing behind him, arms crossed, and looking very intimidating; Misaki didn't even answer, he yanked open the door and attempted to flee, but failed as Usagi-san grabbed the collar of the college student's shirt and then dragged him back inside.

A sullen/scary look was plastered onto the spiky haired brunette's face as he looked to the side at nothing in particular for in front and above him was Usagi-san, who had pinned him against the wall and offered no escape.

"Do you know what today is?" the writer asked.

"No, I don't believe I do," Misaki lied, he felt the teddy-bear collectors face get closer.

"Really now, when I checked your calendar the other day you had today circled in red."

Misaki finally looked at his lover, an irritated look on his face. "Why were you looking at my calendar?"

"That's not important," Usagi-san said in his holier-than-thou voice, which only pissed Misaki off more. "What is, is that you were trying to escape."

"No I wasn't," Misaki lied, "I was just going to Senpia's."

A dark aura wrapped itself around him and Misaki mentally hit himself, he forgot that he shouldn't mention Senpia in front of Usagi-san.

"You'll cancel that," Usagi-san said. "Tonight you're helping me pass out candy, and seeing as it is six o'clock you need to get into your outfit."

Dread filled Misaki like a water that fills a water balloon. "The kids don't come until seven or eight, it's to early."

"Actually it's perfect timing," then without anymore explanation Usagi-san tossed the young man over his shoulder and went upstairs.

"There is no way in hell-" but Misaki's refusal was cut short when he felt his lover begin to unbutton his shirt. "Hey, baka! I'm not wearing that."

"Yes you are," and, despite Misaki's noble struggle, the older man was able to get Misaki's shirt and pants off, leaving the uke in his boxers, blushing and mad. "Hmmmm, maybe you were right," he said staring at Misaki with hungry eyes. "Maybe it is too early for the costume."

"I've change my mind," Misaki said, "I'd like to wear it."

"No, it's definitely way to early," Usagi-san concluded and then proceeded to trap Misaki in his arms and lick his ear. Misaki did his best to escape, but as always he failed and in a matter of minutes he was sitting down, leaning against Usagi-san's torso, his head on the BL author's shoulder, his face flushed and panting. Usagi-san was kissing his ear and had his hand in Misaki's pants; he was enjoying himself far too much and was glad that Misaki hadn't struggled too much.

"Misaki, I love you," he said huskily and gave the older teen's dick a firm squeeze eliciting a sweet moan from Misaki's bruised lips.

"Usagi," Misaki said breathlessly, "st-stop I-I'm gonna," but he wasn't able to finish his warning because Usagi gave him another delicious squeeze, which caused him to come all over the lazy man's hand. As Misaki panted, tying to regain his breath and make his mind unclouded Usagi had taken his hand from Misaki's boxers and licked it. "This is the best treat I've ever received on Halloween," he said.

"Baka," Misaki muttered, embarrassed.

Once Misaki had recovered he tried inching his way out of the room to avoid having to wear that costume.

"You're not leaving, you aren't dressed," the great Lord Usami Akihiko said, standing up.

"I need a bath," Misaki murmured and his lover raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll have to join you to make sure that you don't escape."

Misaki paused, if Usagi-san joined him then they would inevitably….."Fine I'll get dressed."

Usagi-san smiled, "That's the spirit!"

Later that night Misaki stood in front of a group of small children who were dressed up in various adorable/scary costumes, his face red from embarrassment and holding a bowl filled with various candies wrapped up in shiny colorful wrappers.

"You're a pretty Princess," one of the little girls said and Misaki blushed more, he heard Usagi-san chuckled from behind

He gave the kids their candy and then they skipped away wishing the pretty Princess and the handsome man a happy Halloween.

A/N: *bows* Please review.


End file.
